<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Heat of Spring, Sing me your song by STARINTHEREDNIGHT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099336">Sweet Heat of Spring, Sing me your song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARINTHEREDNIGHT/pseuds/STARINTHEREDNIGHT'>STARINTHEREDNIGHT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lols, M/M, Omega Miya Atsumu, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARINTHEREDNIGHT/pseuds/STARINTHEREDNIGHT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoomi and Atsumu have been only team mates, their pack only formed when Koutoro mentioned it would be nice to have a family pack bond with his fellow team mates. </p><p>And they became just that, a pack with a family bond. Until Kiyoomi walks in their home one day to smell Atsumu in heat. On the first day of spring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Heat of Spring, Sing me your song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was writing this at 4 am and this just came to my head. It will be trash🤣 </p><p>Also this is a gift because I wanted to plan out my first story, that's also trash:") </p><p>(In this story Atsumu is a Fox Hybrid and Kiyoomi is a Weasel hybrid. Because I said so🤡)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyoomi sighed as he drove home from grocery shopping. He got lucky that his pack were all famous athletes that had sponsorships paying them, other wise they'd be hungry all the time with how much food they eat. Not that it's bad they ate a lot, (The idiot trio Shouyou, Koutoro and Atsumu consumed way more then any alpha he knew. Although Kou was an alpha the other two weren't) it put a dent in their combined wallet to get the strict dietary plan they followed. </p><p>'Mein-san owes me one for getting groceries today' Kiyoomi thought, pulling up in the pack drive way, his round black ears twitching as he turned the car off. He opened the car door, making sure he had his keys and closed it, heading toward the trunk. Kiyoomi opened the trunk, his tail waving behind him gently, making sure not to touch the ground with it.</p><p> Grabbing the many groceries, he closes the trunk and assures himself to lock the car. Being an athlete has its perks, his arms dont get tired caring the groceries as he made his way to the front door, unlocking it.</p><p>"I'm home!" He said entering, taking his shoes off at the inner door step. As he was making his way to the kitchen, his nose twitched catching a sweet, citrus spice smell. </p><p>'Atsumu?' He questioned in his head. He shrugged it off, not heading the smell and put the groceries away.</p><p>Not noticing that the smell had a sweeter arousal tone to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! If you made it this far be sure to leave kudos and comments! I'll be sure to continue the smut part when my head isnt foggy with sleep🤡➖👄➖🤚 </p><p>Also follow my Twitter account, starintherednight.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>